1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a receiver, and more particularly, to a receiver, which reduces the possibility of a malfunction occurring due to noise applied to an input terminal of the receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A shows a conventional receiver 10.
The receiver 10 amplifies a differential signal V1-V2 corresponding to a voltage difference between a first input signal V1 and a second input signal V2, and outputs the amplified differential signal as an output signal OUT.
The output signal OUT output by the receiver 10 has a high voltage level (e.g., a power supply voltage) when a voltage level of the first input signal V1 is greater than that of the second input signal V2, and has a low voltage level (e.g., 0V) when the voltage level of the first input signal V1 is less than or equal to that of the second input signal V2.
FIG. 1B shows a drawback of the receiver 10 of FIG. 1A.
Referring to FIG. 1B, the output signal OUT is output according to the voltage difference between the first and second input signals V1 and V2 during a period when a normal signal is input.
However, noise may be applied to two input terminals of the receiver 10 during periods when no signal is input.
When noise is similarly applied to the two input terminals of the receiver 10 during periods when no signal is input, the voltage difference between the first and second input signals V1 and V2 of the receiver 10 becomes substantially zero, such that a malfunction due to the noise may not occur. The term “noise,” as used herein, may refer to a noise component of a current or voltage signal.
However, if noise is applied inconsistently to the two input terminals due to a difference of characteristics of channels connected to the two input terminals, the voltage difference between the first and second input signals V1 and V2 may become temporarily larger than a predetermined value.
In this case, the receiver 10 can amplify the voltage difference between the first and second input signals V1 and V2 due to the differently applied noise, and output an erroneous output signal OUT. The erroneous output signal OUT may cause a malfunction in a system using the output signal OUT of the receiver 10.